


最后 仍在一起

by Hymn_G



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn_G/pseuds/Hymn_G





	最后 仍在一起

>>>  
第一次穿上雪白的婚纱的Frisk有点局促。不安地抓裙角。  
“嘿，人类！伟大的Papyrus为你找来了手捧花。”  
Papyrus跑来打断了这尴尬的局面，他手里捧着一大捧金黄色的花朵。和白色的裙子难免有些过于鲜艳，但却并不突兀。  
“你的头发长长了。”Toriel最后一次为Frisk梳好了头发。  
“孩子，该走了。”Asgore打开门，为Frisk做出了请的手势。  
Asgore穿了西服，看起来有些滑稽。Frisk笑了起来，心里的紧张也少了很多。  
Frisk站起来，抚平裙子上的褶皱，和Asgore一起走出化妆间。  
花园里很漂亮。 Undyne和Alphys用了和Frisk手捧花一样的金色花朵做装饰。Mettaton还要求播放他的最新歌曲。结果被Alphys拒绝了，说是不适合这么庄重的婚礼。最后Frisk选择了Cicada的一首曲子。  
花径的尽头就是今天的男主角，Sans。  
Sans也换上了西服。他正微笑着看着Frisk。  
Frisk踏着音乐的节拍，走向Sans。Sans的音容笑貌越来越近，Frisk脸上的红晕也愈发明显。  
“你很美。”Sans的声音如往常一般温柔，他捋过Frisk耳边的碎发。  
Asriel已经开始祷告。然而幸福的新人并不在意他说了什么，他们已经被幸福浸泡。

>>>  
“它们很适合你。”  
Sans去野外摘了大把的蓝色桔梗。Frisk最近越来越喜欢这种花朵。  
他仔细给Frisk做了个花环。Frisk对着Sans羞涩地微笑。  
“你很美。”  
Sans第一次见到Frisk的时候，她还是个小姑娘。现在已经是和她一样大的成年人了。  
再过几年，Frisk就会比他大很多，他们就会有代沟。  
但是他们不在乎。因为有桔梗。因为有桔梗守护他们的爱。

>>>  
最近Sans频繁地做梦。总是梦到Frisk。  
据说如果频繁地梦到一个人。说明对方正在把你忘记。  
确实，Frisk的记性不再好了。  
她总是忘记一些事情，不过她倒是从来没忘过Sans。  
Sans因公去了一趟别的城市。在那里呆了三个多月。回来的时候，一看到Frisk的样子，愣住了。  
他不记得她什么时候头发已经变白。  
“你老了。”  
Frisk最近笑得越来越多。倒不是因为她特别特别快乐，只是因为她没有力气去再说些什么。  
Papyrus总是来Frisk家找她，想和她一起玩。Frisk都快不知道怎么拒绝他的好意了。  
Sans说，paps，她不喜欢出去玩了。但是你可以给她读书，这样她也可以很开心。  
于是Papy每天都来给Frisk读书。

>>>  
终于有一天，Frisk连坐起来听Papy读书的力气都没有了。她变得越来越爱睡觉。Sans很有耐心地陪着Frisk。  
他每天都把怪物们之间发生的事情一件一件说给Frisk听。即使他知道Frisk听几分钟就会累得睡着。  
“我想听Cicada的曲子。”  
Sans打开播放器，Frisk越来越喜欢这首曲子，《最后 仍在一起》。

>>>  
“你爱我么。”  
“我爱你。”  
“多久。”  
“永远。”

>>>  
漫长的雨季。  
Sans把自己埋进沙发里。空洞的眼眶注视着面前的一束桔梗。  
七小时前，Frisk让Sans去给她摘一束桔梗。此时正是桔梗的花期，漫山的野生桔梗，像海。  
Sans摘了最鲜艳最靓丽的花朵。等他摘完一束，才意识到什么地方不对。  
他飞奔着回家，他没有看到Frisk。  
他却异常地平静。把桔梗放进花瓶，然后坐在沙发里，不吃不喝，只是沉默。  
有一片花瓣落了。  
Sans终于抬起头，看了看窗外。  
天正是一片灰蓝色，看不出是凌晨还是夜晚。  
看了看手机，才发现已经是第三天的凌晨。  
他觉得自己该吃些什么，打开冰箱，取了一瓶番茄酱，一饮而尽。  
他才注意到Frisk在桌子上留下了一张字条。  
据说我们的世界在十二万九千六百年之后会完全重现。我们最后，仍在一起。  
忍了很久的眼泪终于流下。

>>>  
窗外的桔梗开了。


End file.
